undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underswap: Super Sigma
Underswap: Super Sigma is a take on the AU Underswap, created by Ninadroid. Most characters from the original Underswap retain their roles, but few minor characters now swap roles. Character Changes Roles * Chara ---> Frisk * Bob the Temmie ---> Flowey * Asgore ---> Toriel * Mad Dummy ---> Training Dummy * Mettacrit ---> Napstablook * Papyrus ---> Sans * Sans ---> Papyrus * Muffet ---> Grillby * Baby bird ---> Annoying Dog * Alphys ---> Undyne * Bored Dummy ---> Mad Dummy * Annoying Dog ---> Baby bird * Undyne ---> Alphys * Disco-matic ---> Mettaton * Grillby ---> Muffet * Toriel ---> Asgore * Frisk ---> Asriel Main characters Bob the Temmie * He takes the role of Flowey in this AU. * A bit more monotone then Underswap Temmie. * At first he pretends to be a harmless monster, but he later reveals that he is not a friendly at all. Asgore Dreemurr * He takes the role of Toriel in this AU. * The guardian of the abandoned city and a expert gardener. * He likes it when you call him Uncle Fluffybuns. Mettacrit the fabulous ghost * He takes the role of Napstablook in this AU. * A lonely ghost who wishes to become a great performer like his cousin. * Likes to wear a Froggit t-shirt. Papyrus * He takes the role of Sans in this AU. * A lazy and laid back sentry of Desertside. * Likes to make puns about skeletons. Sans * He takes the role of Papyrus in this AU. * Likes to call himself "Sans the superior and supreme". * Really likes his brother's puns but hates his cooking. Alphys * She takes the role of Undyne in this AU. * The Captain of the Royal Armada. * She likes shogen animé and Japanese karaoke. Undyne * She takes the role of Alphys in this AU. * The underground's greatest scientific mind. * She likes a anime called "cutie kitsune". Disco-matic * He takes the role of Mettaton in this AU. * A robotic DJ with anti-human modifications. * Though he may seem like a self absorbed jerk, he actually very emotional at times. Toriel Dreemurr * She takes the role of Asgore in this AU. * The queen and mighty ruler of the kingdom of the underground. * She is rather depressed after the departure of her husband. Minor characters Angry Training Dummy * It takes the role of Ruins Dummy in this AU. * A bit aggressive but has learned to control his anger with Asgore's help. * Doesn't liked being touched. Annoying bird * It takes the role of Annoying Dog in this AU. * A little baby bird that often creates mischief for others. * It makes an appearance during Sans' "special attack" Ice Wolf * He takes the role of Doggo in this AU. * He can't smell Hot things. * Likes to cold drinks. Dogamy * ￼He takes the role of Lesser Dog in this AU * His nose can pick up any kind of scent. * Still married to Dogeressa. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog * They take the role of Dogamy and Dogeressa in this AU. * They have the different type of relationship then that of Dogamy and Dogeressa. * They don't need to smell to identify a human. Dogeressa * She takes the role of Greater Dog in this AU. * Likes to be patted on the head. * Doesn't liked to be ignored by her husband. Sammy (a.k.a So sorry) * He takes the role of Glyde in this AU. * A bit more slimmer than UT So sorry. * Likes to be praised a lot. * He has larger wings that help with to fly. Gerson Boom * He takes the role of the Snowdin Shopkeeper in this AU. * Takes the appearance of a desert tortoise. * An old hermit who sells items to you. Goner Kid * She takes the role of Monster Kid in this AU. * A small child you first meet in Desertside Town. * She doesn't have grey skin and white soulless eyes anymore. The Dog Who Carries You Over A Disproportionally Small Lava Puddle * He takes the role of the baby bird in this AU. * He looks pretty much the same as UT annoying dog. * Nobody knows how he can fly without wings and carry you over a lava puddle. Bored Dummy * He takes the role of Mad Dummy in this AU. * They only fight the human because of boredom. * He likes to stand ''menacingly.'' Location Changes * Abandoned City of monsters - Ruins * Desertside Town - Snowdin Town * Volcano Falls - Waterfalls * Ocean Plateau - Hotland * The MATRIX - The CORE * Dreemurr-Citadel - New Home Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:AUs of AUs